The Little Things I Notice
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: There are some thing's about Brody that Pride can't help but notice. Now set as M. Minor tags for 1 X 06.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Just a little background on this. It started life as four things said in conversation between BonesBird and myself. Well them four little things then grew into what was supposed to be a one shot. The problem was the little thing then grew and became longer and longer. I decided to split it up in to two chapters as I wanted to break up the cute bit from well…..the smut. There is two things in this chapter and the other is in chapter 2. Also I have her to thank for the piano song choice. Minor tags for 1 x 06. As always enjoy and please read and review.**

* * *

It had been a long day and he had been watching her on and off through most of it. The more he watched the more distracting she became. It was nearly home time and there case was wrapped up with only the last few bits of paper work to do. He got the feeling she was watching him now after he had finally pulled his eyes away from her after the millionth time of looking at her when she came up to him.

"Have I grew an extra head today or something as you seem to have spent way too much time looking at me" Brody said as she stepped up to Pride's desk.

"Sorry but in my defence you shouldn't have spend the day doing things that make you look even sexier than you already are" he then realised his mistake and his face went a flaming shade of red.

"Oh shit sorry I shouldn't have said that. I must be really tired" he apologised quickly which only made her laugh more.

"I can't believe you just said that" as she stood there smiling, waiting to see if he would continue with the train of thought.

"That makes two of us, I can't believe I actual said that out loud" as he gave her one of his sheepish little boy looks that made him look way more cuter than should be aloud.

As they stood there the sexual tension that had been building between them jumped up another level.

"So you fancy explaining how I looked sexier than normal when I have done nothing different other than my job" as she came to stand beside him instead of in front of the desk.

"I will explain on one condition, have dinner with me" as he gave her that wicked smile that he knew she would not say no to.

"How can I say no to an offer like that" as she watched him stand from his desk and offer her his hand.

Taking his hand they must have both felt the electric jolt that shot through them as their hands linked as they both went from looking at each other's faces to where there hands now joined.

When there eyes meet again they both had a huge smile on their face.

"Come on since I did promise dinner" as he lead her through to the kitchen.

"Hang on, where's LaSalle gone? He not joining us?" As they passed his desk and she saw it was empty.

"Really? You want LaSalle to join us after the thing that went down when I took your hand" as he again looked at there hands and gave hers a gently squeeze as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Putting it like that maybe not" as she felt the warmth spread through her from the simple gesture of him stroking her knuckles.

"Take a seat and I will make a start. Any requests or just a surprise?" he asked as she looking through what was in to cook with.

"Whatever you cook will be amazing as always. You sure you don't want me to help?"as she stood opposite him looking at all the ingredients he had out.

"You can make coffee, food and cooking are so not your strong point" as she leveled him with a glare before laughing and going to make coffee.

After setting the coffee machine off she came and stood at the bench and watched as Pride set about washing and cleaning the vegetables before he set about chopping and then adding them to the pans he had on the stove.

"I have to say you're a strange man Pride. You're a tough ass NCIS agent who has used them hands to kill people yet they can do so much more. I have watched you cook numerous times now and it's definitely an art when you do it. I have only heard you play the piano a couple of times now but it's something you have a passion for that runs deep in you. You are truly gifted in more ways than one" as she watched him stir the pans on the stove and places lids on them.

"Let's sit and talk while that cooks after you finish making that coffee" as he took a seat at the table.

He watched as she stood and made coffee before returning to the table with the cups. Sitting next to him she placed the cups down and rested one hand on the table and the other round her cup. Pride looked at the hand resting on the table and slowly reached across and rested his on top. He again felt the jolt of energy that passed through him. He knew that it was rare to find a person that could cause such an emotion in you when you touch them. So far he had only ever found one other person that could do that it him but after 23 years it was over. Linda had moved on, his job had seen to that.

As she felt his hand rest on hers she turned it over so there hands joined Palm to Palm and there fingers interlocked. They both just sat there looking at their joined hands with identical dopey grins on their faces.

"So" as Pride looked from their joined hands to her face.

"So" she replied as she wasn't sure what to say.

"We need to talk I suppose. We have avoided this" as he listed there hands a little from the table "for a while now" as he rested their hands back down again.

"Can we do serious talk later please, let's just enjoy dinner and some us time" as she smiled a little hoping he would understand.

"Sure, how about I do a deal then. Dinner, piano and then we talk, sound good?" As he finally moved there hands from the table and brought them to his lip to place a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Works for me. How long till dinner, lunch was...what was lunch? I can't even remember if I had lunch. No wonder I am hunger" as if on cue her stomach gave a low rumble.

They both laughed as Pride stood from the table and went and checked on dinner.

"Five minutes, if you set the table and get some glasses out it will be ready" as he stirred the pans.

Getting up from the table Brody grabbed cutlery and some glasses out the cupboard before setting them down on the table. She turned around and was greeted with a wine bottle being passed to her and a cork screw.

"Very nice, where you been hiding this?" As she looked the bottle over.

"Away from Christopher, he's not a wine person and won't appreciated it" as he turned the stove off and started to dish up dinner.

"LaSalle is more a hurricanes and beer type of guy" Brody responded knowing he was right.

"Well you would know. How many times you drank him under the table now?" Pride asked seeing the shocked look on Brody's face.

"You heard about that then" as she thought back to the last couple of times LaSalle and her and had one of their drinks sessions.

"I have heard of them and seen first hand the next morning what they do, how either of you can still function is beyond me. Going on what I have heard you drink enough to sink a small battleship and that's each" as he placed the plates on the table and picked the corkscrew and bottle up.

"Don't forget I was at Christopher's birthday party last week and saw first hand what you are both like" as he turned back to the stove.

Brody sat and watched as he undid the wine bottle before pouring them both a glass and resting the bottle in the middle of the table. He sat down and picked his glass up as Brody did the same

"Cheers" as he raised his glass.

"Cheers" as Brody clinked her glass with Pride's.

They both took a sip of the wine and smiled, it made a change to have wine instead of their usual alcoholic poison. They both put the glasses down and made a start on the rice and beans.

"So you know my drink of preference what's yours?" As she looked across to see Pride smile.

"That's easy. I love wine as you can tell" as he nodded to the bottle on the table but I am more a liquor person, preferably whiskey. Ducky, Doctor Mallard introduced me to it and I have been hooked so to speak ever since" as he smiled at the memory of the many drinking sessions he had had with Gibbs and Ducky.

"This is amazing as always, you really do have talented hands" as Brody ate another fork full of her meal.

"You have no idea" Pride said as he felt Brody's head snap round at his words then burst out laughing.

"I swear my mouth is working against me today. I normally don't actually say what I think" as he hung his head and had to laugh.

"You can show me how amazing your hands are later" Brody said just as Pride took a drink of his wine and proceeded to choke on it.

After a few thumps on the back Pride finally stopped coughing and looked at Brody.

"Well you started it. Anyway let's get back to the conversation of how I looked sexier than I normally do. Not that I look sexy at work so you're going to have to explain that one" as she turned her chair so she was facing him.

"That's not part of the deal, we have only just finished dinner so now" as he stood from the table and offered her his hand " it's piano time" as she finished her glass of wine and he filled both glasses before he lead them both out to the courtyard and up to his room.

Entering his room Pride flicked a couple of lamps on and stepped aside to lead Brody past him. Brody looked round at the boxes and filing cabinets which mixed in well with the shelves holding pictures of Laurel and the team. There was a picture of the three of them and also a picture of her and LaSalle. She was surprised to see a photo that she remembered being took but had never actually seen. It was a picture of Pride and her that was taken the week before at LaSalle's birthday drinking session. It couldn't be classed as a party as Pride made a cake then after that they all went and got completely and utterly blinding drunk, well LaSalle and her had.

The picture showed Pride and her looking at each other. They were both laughing and sitting a little closer than they would normally. She could see Pride's arm round her shoulder and could vaguely remember that she ended up a lot close after that picture was taken. She could remember her head resting on Pride's shoulder as she tucked her face in to his neck.

"You coming in or spending the night there trying to remember how much you drank that night" as they both started to laugh as she made her way to stand next to the piano.

"Since you're the guest you pick what we play" as he slid along the seat so she could sit next to him.

Brody sat down and looked at the keys then back at Pride. It was then it dawned on her.

"How did you know I could play?" As she looked between the keys and Pride.

"I Could tell when we talked about the piano in the car and I saw the way you looked at it when you saw it. So pick something we can play" as he nudged her shoulder.

"You're going to let me lose on this when I haven't played properly in years?" Looking again at keys.

"Quit stalling and play" as he stared at her.

"Fine, but it's been years since I played properly so don't blame me" as she took a few deep breaths and placed her fingers on the keys.

It took a few seconds for her fingers to become familiar with the keys again but she soon got back in the rhythm of playing and she watched out the corner of her eye as Pride smiled at her song choice before joining in. As they played they kept glancing of the others fingers as they moved across the keys. It had been a long time since Brody had shared playing a piano with anyone. She was pleased that it was Pride she now shared it with, it made it easier to play. As they both played the last few notes she left her fingers on the keys when she had finished and just stared at her hands.

"Well that surprised me, you don't seem like a "My Heart Will Go On" type of girl" as he turned a little and slid his arm round her waist.

"It's something I played a while back with someone special and it holds a special place in my heart as it was the last thing we played together" as she lay her head on his shoulder deep in thought.

He watched as a mix of emotions played across Brody's face as she talked of the song they had just played and the last time she played it. He didn't push her as it was obviously a subject she wasn't ready to talked about.

"So do I get to hear you play on your own with those very talented hand of yours or you finally going to tell me how I look sexy today?" As she turned her head slightly so she she could see his face but not move her head to much from his shoulder.

"Let's sit somewhere more comfortable and I will tell you" as he stood up from the seat and took her hand.

It was only when he stood up he realized the biggest chair was an armchair which would not work. Sitting with her on his knee could lead to some awkward moments. She watched as he looked around and then she caught on to the problem. They both looked at the bed since it was the biggest thing there that looked comfortable enough to sit on. He hesitated as he didn't want her to think he had planned this. Seeing her smile as she tugged his hand as she walked over to the bed.

"You got anymore Pillows or cushions anywhere?" as she let go of his hand and watched him look around before disappearing out of site.

She climbed on the bed and moved the two pillows that were there and caught the three he chucked at her as he came round the side of the book case.

"There, that's works for me" as she bent forward and kicked her boots off before resting back in to the nest of mismatched pillows and cushions that now sat at the head of her boss's bed. Wait one minute, she was now sat all cosy on her boss's bed with her shoes of waiting for him to sit beside her. Well this was definitely past the boss stage as she watched Pride take his shoes off and climb on beside her settling back against the pillows. He kept a safe distance between them as he sat back but he was close enough to take her hand which he did.

"Now we're comfortable spill the beans since you have had me in suspense since before dinner and that was hours ago" as she turned a little to face him she tucked one of her legs underneath her.

"Before I start I feel the need to point out that I have not just noticed how sexy you are but today, well all I got is wow. You have had me on a sexy overload for some reason doing things I have seen you do before. We have both noticed tonight that there seems to be a connection with each other" and to prove his point he ran his thumb over her knuckles and watched as the goosebumps appeared on her arms and his when he looked close.

"See, today I watched you chase down a suspect with your weapon raise and my god you looked amazing. Like I have said I have noticed before but that was just the start of it. Not even five minutes later you had a sledgehammer and were in the process of beating seven shades of crap out a wall. You have no idea how fucking sexy that was to me, the way the muscled played across you arms, neck and back and the way you stood. Them tight fitting jeans and the way they out lined your ass. Your were killing me, I may need to build a wall just to watch her knock it down. Then when we were in interrogation and I had to push to break through to the suspect and the next thing I knew I was up against the wall. You were there and had him pinned on the table and chuffed in seconds. You have no idea how it feels to watch you be so damn sexy and not be able to tell you or touch you" as he shuffled across the bed and closed the smell gap between them as he pulled her to his side.

"Well that's the first time me waving a weapon around has been called sexy. Most people shit themselves and run the other way. As for the wall, you did pay a lot of attention to me didn't you. In interrogation if the roles and been reversed you would done the same for me. I will take your word for how sexy I looked today" as she cuddled deeper to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I won't let a suspect get near you again. I am still reeling from the last encounter you had with a suspect in a throat type lock. That was not fun and will not happen again as long as I live. Anyways now I have told you that we can go back and sit together and play on the piano or we can sit here and talk" as he looked down a little to find Brody was fast asleep at his side.

Well that answered that question. He was amazed at how she had fallen asleep so quickly. He reached over and ran a finger gently down her cheek as she stirred a little but never woke up. Looking at her and the way she had fallen asleep he did think of moving her but they were both comfortable so he moved a little so he could cuddle her to his chest a little more and put both arms round her. He rested his head against hers as he felt himself grow sleepy. Closing his eyes he held the woman he was more than happy to fall asleep with.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Well this is the second part of what was supposed to be a one shot. Again there is something in here that came for a single conversation with BonesBird. This is smut from the very start so you have been warned. This chapter did throw me a curve ball half way through which I added and did consider removing but as usual I was talked in to keeping it. By now you can all guess by who.**

* * *

As Brody woke she went to stretch but found something solid, warm and breathing against her side. Rubbing her eyes she saw it was still dark outside by the glow of the street lights coming through the window. Turing a little she looked over to find herself encompassed in her boss's arms. Even at the odd angel they were at she had never felt more at peace. She was more than happy to snuggle right back in but she had cramp in her leg from it being tucked under her and she needed the bathroom. She knew as soon as she moved he would wake and sure enough as soon as she shifted to untuck her leg she felt him stir and looked across at him to see him watching her.

"I need the bathroom" as she moved but was stopped by the pins and needles in her leg.

As she stood up a little wobbly he was at her side instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Pins and needles, my leg was tucked under me" as she flopped back and sat on the bed rubbing her foot.

Her hands were quickly replaced by his as he slowly rubbed her foot till the sensation eased.

"Better?" As he stopped rubbing but kept hold of her foot.

"Yes thanks. I still need the bathroom" as she stood up and hobbled a little as the circulation returned to her leg.

While she was away Pride rearranged the pillows so when she returned he had them so they could actually lie down.

"Here I found this if you want to change instead of sleeping in your clothes again" as he passed her one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks, I take it you're getting change or do you normally sleep fully clothed?" As she saw he still had his shirt and jeans on.

"Well depending on the weather I sleep in either my boxers of as naked as the day I was born" and shook his head, he had done it again.

"I am not bothered which one you sleep in just get changed" as she stood and pulled her jeans down.

Sitting on the bed she pulled her jeans off and placed them on one of the chairs. Pulling her top off she placed it the chair as well before uncliping her bra and throwing that to join the other clothes. Pride stood gob smacked as he watched her strip down to a tiny pair of pale blue hipster panties. Well that was him rendered speechless now and probably for at least on hour and every time the image came back to him. Brody saw the shocked look on his face as she turned around to pick the t-shirt up and had to smile.

"Earth to Pride , come in Pride" as he still stared at her chest.

She had picked the t- shirt up and was about to pull it over her head when she caught a look at Prides face. Well this could turn out fun for both of them now. Stepping closer she saw his gaze never left her chest. Even when she was nearly toe to toe with him his eyes stayed fixed. She lifted her hands and placed them at the top of his shirt as she undid the button and let the shirt fall from his arms. It was when he felt her breath against his chest he snapped back to the present to find Brody had her hands on the waistband of his Jeans pushing them down.

His eyes locked with her hers as he kicked his jeans away and he slowly brought his hands up to her face so he was cupping it.

"If we're going to stop now would be good because once I move I will not take anything back that I do and I will not regret any of it" as he watched her.

He got his answer when she moved one hand to his hair and the other to rest on his back so she could pull him closer. Slowly he lowered his face to hers still giving her the chance to pull away. When he was close enough for there breath to mingle together it was her who closed the tiny gap between them as she let her lips gently brush against his. The Sparks that flew as their lips meet was astronomical, not to mention the fireworks that went off as they deepened the kiss and let their hands move across the others body.

As she felt her legs hit the back of the bed she slowly lowered herself backwards bringing him down with her. Lying flat on her back he covered her body with his as he kissed her face and neck and down to her shoulder. His hands slowly began to move down her body as she let her hands fall away from his body as he sat up a little. Looking down at her he smiled as he brought his hands up and round to her breasts as he ran a finger over each nipple causing her to arch her back and take a sharp breath in as her nipples peaked at his touch.

Resting on his knees he let his hands trail down her body with just his finger tips touching her sides. When he reached the waistband of her panties he hooked his fingers in as she lifted her ass up so he could slid them down. As she kicked them away he stood from the bed and stripped his boxers off before climbing back on the bed. Settling himself back between her legs he looked down at her as he let his eyes rake over her body taking in the site below him.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? You're a goddess sent down to me so I can pay homage to your body" as he bent and captured her lips.

The kiss was deep and passionate as he slowly moved his groin so his hardened member nudged her entrance. He felt the tip slide in the moisture pooled their and it took all his willpower to stop himself plunging in. He looked up to see her watching him through half closed eyes full of passion and lust. Pushing forward he entered he a little more and stopped as he watched her face as he felt her trying to deepen his contact. Moving again he slid in half way and groaned at the feelings coursing through him. After being with the same person for most of his life this was all new to him.

He let the sensations wash over him as he pushed deeper and felt her body stretching to accommodate him. She was tight and snug as her inner walls shifted around him as he finally slid fully inside her. He closed his eyes to savour the feeling of being fully encased in her body as he felt a hand come to rest on his chest as her legs wrapped round his ass and he could have swore he felt himself being pulled deeper inside.

Pulling out till only the tip was still inside he slide back in watching her face as her eyes finally shut and she let her body take over her primal needs. He felt her buck against him as he took his time in slow deep strokes in and out. He was going to saviour there first time together and no matter how much she bucked against him he was going to make this last. He felt her starting to build so he made his strokes quicker as he started to move a little faster but made sure he went in as deep as he could with each thrust. Soon the air was filled with primal groans and grunts and sighs as the couple moved together to reach their completion.

He felt her walls grip him as she flew over and after a couple more thrusts he followed as he felt her pull him down to her as he collapsed against her chest sweating and panting. There breaths mixed as they placed light kisses to each other's lips and faces as they slowly recovered from their sexual high. When his breathing finally returned to normal he rolled them both on their side as he knew he had to be crushing her. He settled against the pillows and waited till she moved further into his arms before covering them with a blanket and holding her tight against his chest.

"You okay?" As he placed a few kisses to her hair.

"Never better" as she nuzzled her face in to his chest.

"I can't believe we just did that" as she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Well it's been a while coming. I have wanted to do that for at least a month but didn't want to push you in case it wasn't what you wanted and I pushed you away" as he moved his head a little so he could kiss her.

"Well now we have done it where do we go from here?" As she returned the kiss.

"Well how about we take it as it comes. We spend all day every day with each other which is a test on anybody. If we can managed to get through a day without wanting to either rip each other a new ass hole or rip each other's clothes off I will take that as good work. On saying that now I know what's under them clothes the second one will be a lot harder now" as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"You do know it's now morning and we still haven't had any real sleep. LaSalle is going to love the fact we are both on a major coffee rush to stay awake the full day" as she snuggled back into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Well lucky it's just paper work or we would be screwed. On saying that a case would probably keep us awake more. Come here, we still got an hour or so before we have to get up" as he pulled her back flush against him and wrapped his arms round her.

Kissing her hair he felt her grow heavy as she fell asleep quite quickly. He didn't know if it was the fact he was tired or the fact he had just had sex for the first time in months of the fact he had a beautiful woman wrapped in his arms or maybe all of the above but he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

They both woke to a phone ringing and they scrambled around naked trying to find who's was ringing. Finally Pride pulled his out the pocket of his jeans off the floor and answered it.

"Yes Christopher" as he answered the phone.

"Be down in a minute when W...I finish getting ready" as he chucked the phone on the bed.

"Your mouth really doesn't like you does it. Even I caught what you nearly said there" reminding him of nearly saying we instead of I.

"Let's hope Christopher is not as sharp this morning then" as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

She melted into the kiss as it deepened and soon she found herself pinned to the bed as he entered her in one shifted movement causing her to bite down on her lip to stop herself screaming. Pride didn't bother with the niceties of make love, it was raw primal sex as he pounded in to her causing her to wrap her legs tight round him as she rode the pleasure he was cashing till he felt her muscles clamp down on him as she flew over the edge. He bent forward as soon as he felt her go and covered her mouth with his to stifle the sound of her screaming his name as he reached completion seconds later.

As she ran her fingers through his sweat drenched hair she felt his legs go so pulling him to her as they turned at the same time sending them both sideways till they had caught their breath.

"Well that was better than LaSalle's wake up call" as she kissed his nose.

"Defiantly, now we need to get ready. I will get ready and go down then I will text you when I get Christopher out the way so you can come down okay" as he placed a kiss to her cheek as he stood up.

Standing up she gathered her clothes together and waited for him to finish in the bathroom before kissing his cheek as she passed him in the doorway.

"You do know that LaSalle will see my car so he will know I am here somewhere" as he stopped when he realized she was right.

"Well come down the inner stairs and we can say you were up here working on something" as he kissed her again before she fully stepped in to the bathroom.

She switched the shower on and stepped in, not waiting for it to either warm up or cool down. She need to be ready quickly so she was happy with the warm spray that meet her skin. Well this should be fun, Prides Shower gel and shampoo. If LaSalle didn't suspect a rabbit was a foot he would if he got close enough and smelt her. Nothing could be done now as she poured enough shampoo on her hand to wash her hair and slowly rubbed her short hair till it was all lathered up. Stepping back she let the spray of the water run over her hair till she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Washing the shampoo out she turned to the door and found Pride standing propping the open.

"You should be downstairs and going down like that is not going to help" as she pointed to the slight tenting in his jeans.

"Well stop looking so damn sexy then" as he still just stood there.

"Go now and see if you can walk that off" as she continued to laugh at the problem he was having.

"Can we not just..." as he continues to watch her.

She finished getting washed and stepped out the shower as he passed her a towel which she rubbed over her hair then wrapped around herself. Seeing Pride step a little closer she knew she would give in somehow. Turing so she had her back to him she felt him and saw him step up behind her in the mirror. He slide his arms round her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"You really should be downstairs" as she deliberately wiggled her ass against his now straining jeans.

They next things she knew she had been spun round and was now face to face with him as he claimed her lips in a crushing kiss. Since he was in no hurry neither was she as she maneuvered her hand between them to stroke him through his jeans. At her touch he growled in to her mouth as he let his tongue explore and taste her. Since they had both been just been in the shower and neither had time for another or to get undressed and dressed again there was only one option. Letting let her fingers feel her way up the zip on the front of Prides jeans till she found the top she pulled it down. Working her fingers inside she found the buttons on the front of his shorts and with nimble fingers she had them both undun and her hands wrapped round him as he bite down on her bottom lip.

When she had managed to work him free from his clothes she kept a hold and worked him slowly till he stopped kissing her and buried his head in her neck. She ran her finger over the tip spreading the drop of moisture which caused him to take in a sharp breath. If he was doing that now what would he be doing in a second. Kissing the side of his neck she let go and lowered herself to her knees, all the while watching him. He knew what was coming but it didn't stop the loud groan that he let out as her tongue flicked across the tip.

She looked up so she could watch him as she took him in her mouth. By the time she was halfway he had closed his eyes and had his hand resting lightly on the back of her head. Once she had taken as much as she could in her mouth she swirled her tongue around him and was pleased to hear the soft groans coming from him. Now she was more accustomed to the feel and size of him she began to work him in and out her mouth, taking him gradual further in as she let her tongue swirl round the head as she drew him out enough before taking him in again and grazing her teeth along him. Working him in and out she picked the speed up as she cupped his balls and massaged them. She knew he was a goner now as she felt his balls draw up and clench as he finally hit his very explosive peak.

"Fuck Merri" was the only words that came to him as he felt himself explode in her mouth.

She slowed the pace down as she continued to milk him with her mouth and lick him clean. She could feel his hand still resting on the back of her head as he stroked his fingers through her hair. When she finally let him fall from her mouth she was about to reach for the wash cloth on the sink but found herself being pulled to her feet and engulfed in a rib crushing hug.

"You're going to kill me woman. You have no idea what that just did to me" as he kissed her cheek and temple.

"It's been awhile since that type of sex was part of my life. It was never a favourite so it wasn't done very often" as he felt her kiss his neck.

"Well aren't you lucky that you found someone who loves giving head, not necessarily in the head but I just roll with it" which caused both of them to laugh.

"Any chance I can finish getting washed and ready now?" As she stepped up to the sink she ran the flannel under the tap and after squeezing it she passed it over her shoulder as she picked up tooth brush up.

While she brushed her teeth he cleaned himself up and chucked the flannel in the laundry hamper as he tucked himself in before he circled his arms round her waist as she finished brushing her teeth. When she was done he spun her round and pulled her to him.

"Now I can kiss you before I go" as he bent and gently brushed her lips with his.

"You have one very exquisite use for that mouth and tongue. I may never be able to look at you again without thinking of what it just did and how it looked" as he kissed her again and pulled away.

"You really need to get going so go, wait before you go let me check" as she lifted his shirt up at the front and checked there was no telltale marks of what the had just done.

"All good now go" as she reached up and kissed him as she walked past him to get ready.

"See you soon" as he opened the door and nearly barreled into LaSalle who had his hand outstretched to take hold of the door handle.

"Hell Christopher, you scared the life out of me. What you doing up here anyway?" As he quickly closed the door and stood with his arm round the younger man's back.

"Coming to find you, I rang you ages ago and wanted to check you were okay" as he looked over his shoulder at his bosses room then back at Pride.

"Couldn't find my shoe" as he lead LaSalle away from his room.

Brody heard LaSalle's voice just outside the door and shot out of sight in case he could see her. She caught bits of the conversation between the two men as they walked away. Gathering her clothes up she began to wonder how observant LaSalle was as she still had yesterday's clothes on. She would give him till lunch time before he rumbled them and his comments started. Going back to the bathroom she looked herself over in the mirror and ran her finger through her hair before she made her way to the door and after checking there was no one around she shut the door quietly and headed down to face LaSalle and her boss come lover.

As she went down the inner stairs she passed the kitchen window so she knew they would have seen her feet as she came down. On entering the kitchen she found Pride cleaning up after cooking breakfast and LaSalle stuffing his face with Beignets he had brought in plus a plate full of bacon, eggs and toast.

"You hungry LaSalle?" she asked him as she went to grab her cup from the dish drainer but found it hovering just in front of her.

Smiling she took the cup and made sure her fingers brushed his as she took it.

"Thanks, you got one or want one?" As she put her cup down next to the coffee machine and found his cup now hovering next to her.

"Take it you want one" as she took the cup and it was him who brushed his fingers across hers.

She went to pour the coffee out and as she was just about to pour hers out she felt him brush against her. He was pushing his luck when LaSalle was sitting at the table but she would make him pay if he did it again. When she finally poured the coffee out she carried the cups to the table and sat down right next to Pride.

"So what you been doing upstairs then? There's plenty room down here to work and your desk works well enough" as LaSalle took a bite of one of slices of toast.

"I had several files that I needed to order and the table up there is bigger so I could lay them out and sort it all out before I filed it all" as she took a bite of the bacon sandwich that was on her plate.

She could feel Pride watching her so she nudged his leg under the table. He didn't stop but did pick his coffee up and take a drink trying to hide the smile on his face.

She returned her attention to her sandwich and tried to ignore the fact he had now rested his hand on her leg. He really was pushing his luck now but she ignored him and as soon as LaSalle stood from the table he moved it so it was on his own leg. It was when LaSalle passed her to go to his desk he looked at her more closely.

"You pull an all nighter with someone since you haven't changed clothes today Brody?" As he come to stand beside her.

She knew it was coming she just didn't expect it so early. If he got any closer he would be able to tell who she had been with. Too late as he started to sniff the air and gradually work closer till he actually had his nose in her hair.

"Christopher what are you doing if he don't mind me asking" as Pride tried to keep his laughter in.

"King, why does Brody smell like you? Even her neck does" as he dug his nose in her neck causing her to move forward just to get away from his nose.

Pride wasn't sure if it was her face that did it of it was watching LaSalle sniffing her like a dog in heat but he ended up doubled over laughing. He couldn't help it as he saw the look of total disgust on her face that made him stop if only a little bit.

"Well I am glad this is funny to you Pride" as she got up from the table and stormed away.

"Sorry King, didn't mean to upset. I only asked why she smells like you that's all. You want me to go after her and apologies to her first?" As he dropped his dirty dishes in the sink.

"No thanks Christopher, I better sort this one out. To satisfy your curiosity I know why she smells like me. She smells like me because she spent the night with me and took a shower this morning" as he turned and walked away before he let LaSalle hit him with more questions.

He had no idea where she had went so it was now a game of hide and seek. Checking downstairs she was nowhere to be found so he started to hunt upstairs. After checking all the offices he was stumped. There was only one place left and that was his room. Making his way over he pushed the door open and walked in listening for any sounds or smells. Smell wouldn't work as she smelt like him now in his own room so he would have to listen for her. Finally he heard a small whimper from behind the piano. Slowly making his way over he looked behind to find Brody sitting on the floor with her knees drew up to her chest.

"What are you doing behind there, come out so I can see you" as he poked his head round the side.

"No" she snapped back.

"What do you mean no, get out here and we can talk" as he tried to coax her out.

"No" as she repeated herself.

"Fine I will come get you then" as he moved the piano a little so he could squeeze in and slide to the floor to join her.

"Right, now will you come out?" As he offered her his hand.

She turned a little so her back was to him and kept her knees to her chest.

"Don't be mad with me please, it was kind of funny" as he slid his arm round her shoulder and tried to pull her to him.

"Go away and leave me alone. You're a complete ass and I don't want to speak to you " as she shuffled a little further away.

He sat thinking of a way to make this better but was stumped, he had no idea how to work this. When he and Linda had argued or fought he knew how to make her forgive him but this was all new to him. Looking across at Brody he needed to do something so he went for the if all else fails method. Shuffling as close as he could get to her he wrapped his arms round her and pulled her to him turning her at the same time. When he had finally managed to wrestle her to him he kissed with all he had. At first she fought to move but soon she melted into the kiss and wrapped a hand up into his hair. It was her who broke the kiss, probably when she realised she was still mad at him.

"Get off me now bastard. That does in no way mean you're forgiven" as she managed to wriggle out his arms and stand up.

She went to step past him and move out the small space but he stood up and blocked her path.

"Get out of my way now Pride" making sure she used his surname to see if that showed him how pissed she was at him.

"Don't try that crap with me, you weren't throwing me name around like that when I did this to you" as he grabbed both her hands in both of his and pinned them above her head at the same time as using his body to pin hers.

He felt her struggle but he knew he had her as he took her lips and kissed her full force. At the same time as kissing her he used his leg to nudge her legs a little further apart making sure to keep his leg pressed against her when he had them just right. She still wriggled to free her hands but he was now letting go. He somehow managed to capture both her hands in one of his so her finally had a free hand. He brought his hand down from her above her hand and didn't waste any time in freeing her from her jeans as he used his fingers to slide through the pool of moisture that had gathered between her legs.

"For someone who is supposed to pissed at me you're very excited" as she slid a couple of fingers inside her and felt her push down on his hand at the same time as groaning into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss he moved to her throat and neck, leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses as he went. She was still struggling against him but she was starting to lose the battle as he still had his fingers buried deep inside her and was using them to his full advantage. He could feel her walls starting to contract around his fingers as he felt her head drop forward as she bite his shoulder. Keeping his fingers moving a little he let her ride out the after waves before her slowly withdrew his hand. He was about to let go of her hand when she opened her eyes and he saw she still mad at him.

With his free hand he undid his jeans and moved them and his shorts enough to free himself as he used his foot to stand on her jeans as he lifted her at the same time. He managed to get the jeans off one leg which give them enough movement as he raised her up and lifted her at the same time so he could bury himself deep inside of her. He felt her lift her leg giving him more leverage as he slid out and then pushed straight back in. Trying to keep her hands pinned was not working as he needed both hands so he let them fall as he used both his hands on her ass to keep her lifted as he quickened the pace as he locked lips with her making sure when they were done she would not scream. Sure enough she was the first to reach her peak and he followed her seconds later.

He stood with her pushed up against the wall trying to keep them both up but was failing miserably. He slid from her body as he let her drop back to the floor, keeping hold of her waist to make sure she stayed up. It was when she was finally standing did he see her arms round his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. He placed a few kisses to her hair and waited for her. Finally she turned her head a little and kissed his neck before lifting her head up and looking at him.

"I am still mad at you just not as mad as I was. You didn't really help me back there did you?" As she leaned against his chest.

"Well no but it was funny from where I was sitting. You have to admit the site of Christopher sniffing you like a dog is funny" as he rested his head on top of hers on his chest.

"Fine I will concede it probably looked funny from where you were sat. You do know I am not good with the whole relationship, personal life on show right. It's not something I have done before, even with my ex we kept it low key" as she stepped back and nearly trip over her boot which was right behind her.

"Maybe we should get washed and ready again and try getting some work done and I can apologise to LaSalle for flipping out" as she bent and took hold of her jeans and saw the mess they were in.

"Ewwww sex covered jeans, not good. You got any suggestions here since this is your fault" as she kicked her other boot off and stepped out the wet stained jeans.

"You got anything downstairs in your bag?" As he looked down at the jeans and tried not to laugh.

"If I had I wouldn't be asking and it's not funny. Sod this" as she stepped past him and went to his chest of drawers.

After rummaging round she pulled out a pair of his boxer shorts and pair of sweatpants.

"These will do" as she disappeared towards the bathroom.

When she appeared a few minutes later she had been washed and was not sporting his sweatpants and his boxers shorts which he could make out over the waistband of the pants as she had no top on. Digging round again she found a t- shirt and pulled it on.

"That looks better" as she looked down at herself.

"I am screwed if we get a call, more so in sweatpants and a pair of boots" as she picked her boots up and laughed.

"You waiting for me or going down to see Christopher on your own?"as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Might as well wait for you, then we can face him together. At least you won't be tempted to kick his ass in to next month over his comments" as she sat in the chair by the fireplace and waited.

When Pride finally finished getting ready he came and stood beside the chair and couldn't help but smile at the site that he was meet with. Curled up with her feet tucked under her and her head resting against the side was a very asleep Meredith Brody. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave her asleep or wake her up. She looked so cute as she slept and had no doubt he would get to spend a lot of time watching her sleep in the near future. He did stand and watch her for a couple of minutes before he had to wake her up. He bent in front of her and ran his finger down from her temple to her cheek as he watched her stir.

"We got work to do sleeping beauty, I wish I could leave you but I can't. I promise you can get some sleep tonight...maybe" as he gave her a wicked grin and helped her stand up.

"It's your fault I am so tired in the first place. We need to move past the fucking like rabbits stage and on to the marathons sessions once or twice a week instead stage" as she yawned and dropped her head to his shoulder.

"You want to sleep at your place tonight to get some rest and I will see tomorrow night?" Making sure she said it with the saddest face he could muster without laughing.

"Hell no, why don't you share my bed instead tonight and then maybe it will be more comfortable than both of us squished on your single bed" as he slid his arm round her waist and they walked to the door with her boots still in her hand.

"I could sacrifice a night of being in my bed to share with you" as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

They found LaSalle sat yet again eating.

"LaSalle do you ever stop eating? You're like a human garbage disposal unit" as she watched him eating a sandwich.

"Coffees fresh. See you changed your clothes finally and there most definitely Kings" as LaSalle took another bite of his sandwich.

Brody shot a dagger look at LaSalle while Pride stood just out of her view shaking his head. LaSalle took the hint and shut up. He didn't want to piss his agents off especially the one he hoped to continue sharing a bed with. He would talk to Christopher later and explain the situation. For now he gave him a clear signal to back off and leave her alone. The problem was LaSalle was after all LaSalle.

"You better hope we don't get a call or you're going to look a little silly in sweatpants and them boots" as he put his sandwich done and took a drink of his coffee.

Brody made a move toward LaSalle but Pride was luckily between them so he managed to step in and stop Brody actual reaching LaSalle.

"Christopher" he ground out as he watched LaSalle get up from the table and head backwards to get away from Brody.

"All right i'm sorry, I just couldn't help it" as he gave her one of his famous lopsided grins and held his hands up in surrender.

Pride had stepped in front of Brody and at the present moment he had one arm around her waist while the other was round her shoulder. He could feel how tense she was but he had a feeling it had a lot to do with her being tired. Her temper was normally a lot better with Christopher but today she would probably kill him if he let go.

"You got paper work or something to do LaSalle?" Trying to get Christopher out the kitchen.

LaSalle took the hint and bolted for the door just incase Pride couldn't hold Brody back.

"Hey calm down" as he pulled her closer now it was just the two of them.

"I will actually kill him one day, you know that don't you" as she melted into him and let his arms hold her and keep her temper at bay.

"I know but you can't kill him, we do actual need him and I can't see Washington being impressed" as he ran his hand up and down her bare skin as he had slid his hand under her T-shirt.

"Mmmmpppphh" was the only reason she gave as he stood holding her till he felt her grow heavy against him.

"No sleeping, how about you go home and get changed and then you can either find footwear to match of clothes to match your footwear. If we get a call you can meet us there okay" as he managed to step back a little and get her to look at him.

"I suppose, saves sitting around wanting to kill LaSalle" as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Go now before we end up on the kitchen table or up against that wall" as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

Giving him one last kiss she stepped away and pulled her boots on then looked herself over before walking away to go home and get changed. Pride watched her leave then sat down at the kitchen table. Running his hands over his face he thought it would be a good idea to speak to Christopher. Getting up from the table he made coffee and then sat back down.

"Christopher get in here now" as he shouted through to the office.

LaSalle came through and stopped at the doorway looking across at his boss. Pride looked up at him then pointed at the coffee machine then at the chair opposite him. LaSalle took it that meant get coffee then sit down so that was exactly what the did. Pride waited for him to sit down and then looked at him.

"Christopher we have known each other a long time. I class you as family as much as Laurel but today I could have killed you myself. You had to push didn't you even when I warned you. Chris I want this to work for me, I don't want to screw it up. Will you just back off for awhile, especially if its personal. I don't want her backing out because your an ass and won't let it lie. It's not often I ask for something personal" as he looked at his friend and colleague.

"Sure thing King, I normally bug her but today her temper seems to be a little short. I promise to leave off when it comes to you two okay. I will say sorry when she gets back. Is it okay if I nip out, I won't be long?" As LaSalle looked hopefully at his boss.

"Well I can't really say no can I when I sent Brody home. Go then just keep your.." But was cut off as LaSalle pulled his phone out his pocket and waved it in the air.

Pride just smiled as he watched LaSalle leave. Finally peace for a while as he stood from the table and went in the main office. Sod it, no one else was working so neither was he as he moved further back and found one of the red chairs to sit in. Sitting down he got comfortable and rested his feet on the edge of the table. Maybe he could get a quick nap in, renew some energy for later. Closing his eyes he knew if anyone needed him they could get him.

* * *

**AN2- To save changing the other AN it's easier to tell you as you can see I am not finished yet. Way too much smut and stuff for one chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Well as you can tell be the fact you're looking at chapter 3 this went way over what it started at. I have a issue at the moment that I can't seem to leave smut behind as you will have gathered by the last chapter...well this isn't much better. I have finally added in the last line that caused his whole thing in the first place and again it was all BonesBird fault.**

* * *

When Brody arrived home she kicked her boots off and went and flopped on the couch. There was so much going through her head but she was just so tired. Looking down at the clothes she currently sat in she had to smile at the memories that came to her about how she ended up wearing them. She had forgot how much fun and how much of a turn on angry wall sex could be. As she sat she felt herself falling asleep, which was not good, she stood up and debated what to do first, coffee or clothes. Coffee won as she let out a huge yawn and stretched.

After making coffee she made her way to her bedroom and went straight for the wardrobe. Digging round she found a pair of jeans and a top and threw them on the bed. Pulling the t-shirt up and over her head she scrunched it up and was about to throw it in the laundry when she caught the smell of its owner on it. Bringing the t-shirt to her face she took a deep breath and smiled. She loved that smell, the one that was uniquely Dwayne Pride. She had had the privilege of waking in his arms twice now even though the second was a rather quick wake up call. She could so get used it to it and she planned on doing it as much as she could.

She placed the t-shirt on the bed instead of the laundry hamper and pulled off the sweatpants. They got threw in the hamper as she looked at the boxer shorts. They had to come off and get washed as well due to how wet they had become which had to be a down side to sex for any woman. Putting clean underwear on she got ready and finished drinking her coffee. After a trip to the bathroom she was ready again. Now it was back to work and make it through the rest of the day without falling asleep or killing LaSalle.

LaSalle went in to town and thought about what he wanted to buy as a sorry present. He knew she was really pissed at him, as she was normally a private person. He knew one thing that was sure to make her smile, as he had seen quite a few women bribed with it, chocolate. Now the big question was what kind? He tried to think back to the times he had seen her eating chocolate and what kind it was. He did recall at least once a month she would pull a huge bar of chocolate out her bag that had a pink wrapper and was white chocolate. Finding the nearest shop that sold a selection of chocolate he went in and scanned all the bars of confectionery on display. Finally he saw two that could possibly fit with what he was looking for. One had strawberry in and the other was vanilla. He was tempted to buy both but decided since the one he recalled had pink on it must have been the strawberry one. Buying the chocolate he left the shop happy and made his way slowly back to the office. He placed the chocolate on Brody's desk and went a scribbled a note that simply said sorry before sitting it with the confectionery and going to sit back down.

It was on his way back to his desk that he saw his boss asleep in the chair under the stairs with his feet on the table. He couldn't help but grin as he thought of the bad mood Brody was in as she was tired and now King was asleep. He knew they had a good night, but going on how tired they both were it was a very good night. He was tempted to wake King up but knew it was probably a bad idea. He returned to his desk and went to work leaving King to sleep and hoping his peace offering would put him back in Brody's good books.

Brody walked back in the office and saw Pride's desk was empty yet LaSalle was at his. When he looked up and saw her looking round her held a finger to his lips and pointed at the chair where Pride was asleep. Looking between LaSalle and the place he pointed she smiled seeing Pride asleep in the chair. She walked to her desk and was about to sit down when she saw the note and then bar of chocolate on her desk. Picking up the note she looked at it and smiled. Putting it back on the desk Brody walked over to LaSalle and stood beside him as she took his hand and pulled him to standing. Once he was standing up she pulled him to her as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Lasalle, sorry for being a pain" as she pulled back a little and kissed his cheek.

"Am sorry for winding you up about you and King. Won't happen again... Much" as they both started to laugh.

" I was going to wake him up but decided to leave it. Since you're back you can do it" as he looked smiling between his boss and partner.

Walking up to Pride she stood and looked down at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful as he slept that she felt a little guilty waking him up. On saying that, he was the reason she was tired but he was the one asleep. Yes he needed to be awake as well. Kneeling in front of him she ran a finger down his cheek and ... Nothing. She took his hand in her's and linked their fingers together as she watched his face for any response, still he slept on. Looking back over her shoulder to see if LaSalle was watching she saw he had disappeared so at least she could do this in private. So bent towards him and she rested her head on his shoulder as she kissed his neck. He did stir a little but only to move his head a little to come closer to her head. When kissing his neck didn't work she decided it was time to up the game plan and kissed up his neck and along his jaw before brushing her lips across his. Finally he moved as he brought his arm up and wrapped it around her he squeezed the hand that she he found linked with his.

Slowly opening his eyes he found he was still being kissed and he was really enjoying be woke up to a shower of kisses. As the kiss deepened they both noticed that not only was he now awake but so was his groin as Brody felt it digging in her stomach as she rested against him.

"Where's Christopher?" Pride asked Brody as he did a quick scan of the room he could see over her shoulder.

"No idea, when I came to wake you he was at his desk so he's probably in the kitchen now, why?" As she moved her head a little as he placed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Lift up" as he stopped kissing her and pushed himself to stand up as she stood as well.

Taking her hand he pulled her over to the filing cabinets that had a gap between then on the side wall. Due to the fact she had been home and changed she had her boots on so was the perfect height for this. All he needed to was angle her so he had her back against the wall as he slid her jeans and panties far enough down to give him access. He quickly did his zipper down and his straining member sprang out his jeans as he pinned her against the wall and with the right angle he slid inside her and nipped her neck as he did. She moaned a little loudly as he filled her so he quickly let go of her neck and covered her mouth with his. Cupping her ass he started to move making the first few thrusts slow and deep but due to where they were this was not going to be slow and meaningful.

He started to move a little faster as they both held on to each at the same time as kissing deeply. He knew he was close but he wanted to bring her over with him so he risked letting go of her mouth to move back a little as he slid a hand above where they were joined to rub her clit and flick it which caused her to drop her head to his shoulder. He pinched her clit and rubbed it before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them before returning them to her clit and spreading the wetness from his mouth over her already sensitive skin. After a minute more of rubbing her clit and pounding in to her he felt her muscles clamp down on him as she reached her peak. Placing both hands back on her ass he held her tight as he pumped harder and deeper in to her as he felt himself follow her over.

As they stood pushed up against the wall in the small space between the cabinets Pride brought Brody's face to his and rested his forehead against hers.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he kissed her nose and stroked her still naked ass.

"I am sure I can arrange that but I thought you enjoyed our quick sessions?" Teasing him before she pulled his head to hers for a quick kiss.

"We should put ourselves away just to make sure Christopher doesn't catch us," he tucked himself back in his Jeans and did the zip up

"So why am still standing here with my jeans round my knees here? I didn't get like this by myself," she placed her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Maybe I might leave your ass like this since it's so nice," he grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

"Let's see how that works then, not sure LaSalle will get much done but we can give it a go," she bent to push her jeans down.

Grabbing her hands to stop her Pride reached down and grabbed her jeans pulling them up. He was just about to do the button and zip up when she stopped him.

"You may not have an issue with my underwear round my ankles but I do," as she stopped him and slid her hands inside her jeans and pulled her panties right then wished she hadn't.

"Day sex is so messy, I hate being wet and sticky all day," as she did her own jeans up and wriggled her ass a little making her even more uncomfortable.

"Can't say I have that problem myself," as he laughed wrapping his arms round her waist and pulled her to him.

"Maybe we should get out this corner and go find.. too late." LaSalle's head appeared around the edge of the filing cabinets.

"I was coming to make sure she hadn't crawled on your knee and fell asleep with you but as I can see your very cosy there." LaSalle looked between Pride and Brody.

"No Christopher she didn't, you make coffee?" He finally stepped away from Brody and took her hand as he moved.

Walking up to LaSalle they all walked into the kitchen at the same time. Brody took a seat at the table and then stood back up again. Both men saw her sit and then stand back up but it was LaSalle that spoke first as her saw her pull at her jeans.

"I have heard about that and been told it's not very comfortable," when he brought his coffee over to the table wearing one of them lopsided grins on his face which meant he had more to say and she probably wouldn't like it.

"Spit it out LaSalle, what you going on about?" As she glared at him.

"Women and the after sex leak, last girlfriend I had was happy to share way too much information with me. She said it's really annoying, especially if you're busy and have to wear tight clothing." LaSalle shared their information with his boss and partner.

"Christopher really?" Pride came to the table carrying his and Brody's cups of coffee.

"Well thank you for sharing that information LaSalle and just so you know it depends on the person you have sex with and how many times you have sex," Brody gave a quick wink at Pride as a warning to him as to what was coming. "If the person is very well endowed and very active then can produce more sperm the more they have sex resulting..." But she was cut off as Pride spat his coffee out choking and LaSalle held his hands over his ears and told her to stop.

"Serves you right Christopher, you should know never mess with the best." As he finally stopped coughing he got up to find a cloth to clean the mess up he had made.

Brody sat with a big grin on her face and stared at LaSalle as if daring him to say more but he decided he had heard way too much and it was better to be quiet. After Pride cleaned up he sat back down and they sat drinking their coffee in they finished it was Pride who got up and went and stood making some sandwiches.

"Christopher you want some?" As he started to pile slices of bread on the counter.

"Since you're offering sure," as LaSalle grabbed all the cups and went to get them all a refill. LaSalle brought the coffee over just as Pride started placing side plated on the table and a huge plate full of sandwiches in the middle of the table.

"Tuck in and then maybe we can all get this paperwork finished and go home," as all three of them picked up sandwiches and started to eat.

As usual Pride was amazed just how much his agents and friends could eat. They both made quick work of clearing the plate till they both sat back drinking their coffee looking very content.

"Now everyone is fed we can finally get some work done, come on" as he stood from the table and cleared the plates into the sink.

LaSalle and Brody got up from the table and followed Pride out the kitchen and went to take seats at their desks. As Brody went to sit down she saw both men watching her and just shook her head as she sat down. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of watching her squirm but unfortunately the instinct was to ingrained and she shifted a little as she sat trying to move out of the pool of moisture. Finally getting comfortable she got to work and soon was lost in the flow or typing and printing and general computer clear out. The boys worked at the same steady pace till the printer was working overtime to print all the reports ready for filing.

It was an unwritten rule that when you got coffee you got everyone's so they all had at least one trip to the kitchen but after four coffees Brody found she was still struggling to stay awake. Getting up from her desk she went to the printer to gather up all the work and started to sort it out. As she was halfway through she sensed him enter the room before she felt his arms come round and rest on her waist. She kept sorting the reports into three piles as they printed off even when she felt him move her head a little to one side as he started to kiss her neck.

"I can't seem to get enough of you today," as he slid a hand from her hip down and around as he started to undo her jeans again.

"Maybe I should have went with the naked bit," as she felt her clothes being pushed back down her legs again.

"Would save time" as he undid his jeans enough to free himself as he shut the door behind him with his foot.

She went to turn around but was stopped as he put one hand on her back and kept the other hand on her waist. Using the hand on her back he gently got her to bend forward as he used his leg to move hers so she was standing just right as she leaned on the printer as he slid in from behind causing them both to groan at how deep he went in. As he was inside her he took his hand from her back and placed it back on her waist and he started to move in and out of her. This was heaven, if he died now he would die happy. He felt as she pushed back against him as he started to quicken the pace as she flexed her internals muscles causing him to moan even louder as she gripped down on him making him go even faster. He need to let go but not without her as he moved his round to rub her clit as she pushed back harder against him as she finally built till she explode around him as thrust a couple more times before he bit down on her neck as he stood with his breath coming in short gasps when he followed her to completion.

"I need my bed, you're doing me in here," she felt him moved back enough to look around for so thing to get cleaned up.

After just about non stop sex all day she wasn't even going to attempted to clean up, she couldn't get any wetter or stickier than she was now so she pulled her panties up, then her jeans and watched as he finally tucked himself in and pulled her to him.

"Let's get this paperwork back since the printer stopped going after we started and I really don't want Christopher looking for us again" as he kissed her lips and wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

As they walked back Brody rested her head on Pride's shoulder and sort of slumped against him. She hadn't been this tired from pulling all nighters on cases, she was surprised she was still upright, oh wait she wasn't as she looked at the body that was currently propping her up as they walked. When they arrived back office Pride passed LaSalle his paperwork then walked Brody to her desk as he steps away from her and actually had to sit her in her seat as he put her paperwork on her desk. He looked at her and she gave him a half hearted smile as he walked back to his desk.

It took nearly thirty minutes to finish the rest of the paperwork and put the files away. It was LaSalle who looked across at Brody's desk and noticed first. He never spoke but got up and walked over to stop at the side of Brody's desk looking down at her. When Pride saw where LaSalle was standing he went to stand beside him to see why Brody was so interesting. As he came to stand beside LaSalle he looked down and the site melted his heart.

After finishing her paperwork Brody had filed it all and stacked the files on the desk ready to put away. The thing was she hadn't managed to get that far as the files now rested under her head as she slept soundly with her right arm as a pillow. All Pride could do was smile as he looked down at her fast asleep at her desk.

"King look what you did, you wore Merri out. First time I have ever seen her so tired she fell asleep at her desk." LaSalle looked between his sleeping partner and boss.

"Go home Christopher, I will put this one to bed." Pride looked as LaSalle then down at Brody.

"You want me to lock up when you go up?" LaSalle asked as he watched Pride get his phone and keys from his desk before picking up Brody's phone and slotting it in his pocket along with her keys.

"Thanks Christopher, saves me coming back down" as he bent and picked Brody up causing her to stir and attempted to fight off whoever had to disturbed her.

When she saw it was Pride who had her she stopped struggling and let him pull her to him as she wrapped her arms round his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Pride made his way to the stairs as he carefully carried a very sleepy Brody up to bed. When he got to the top he looked down and nodded at Christopher who nodded back. Walking back to his room he couldn't help but smile again. As he got to his room and made his way to the bed he didn't bother with lights as he didn't want to wake her.

He didn't need any and once she was in bed neither did she. After laying her on the bed he went and shut and locked the door before coming back and started to undress her. Once she was down to nothing but her panties he took his clothes off and climbed in beside her tucking them both in. He pulled her to him and was pleased to see she was more than happy to snuggle up against him even though she was so tired.

"You wore me out," Brody mumbled as she placed her arm over Prides waist and promptly fell asleep again.

All Pride could do was chuckle at how tired she was as he kissed her head and closed his eyes. They both needed sleep and they had all the time in the world to get to know each other better now they had taken steps in the right direction as a couple. Pride was happy again and after the past few days he hoped Brody was happy too. By the way she was now snoring very lightly against his chest he presumed she was, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face too.


End file.
